On the Best Night of My Teenage Life,You Confessed
by x-DefineMe-x
Summary: 7 years....it was 7 years ago...when it all ended...when it was supposed to be right! IN PROGRESS/SUMMARY SUCKS! lol Amu/Ikuto and just a teeny bit of Tadase/Amu.
1. It All Began Seven Years Ago

On the Best Night of My Teenage Life ,You Confessed

**On the Best Night of My Teenage Life, You Confessed**

Shugo Chara fan fiction by x-DefineMe-x

DISCLAIMER: I, X-DEFINEME-X, DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO PEACH PITS.

"OHAYO GOZAI MASHTA!! OHAYO GOZAI MASHTA!!" chirped her bright pink alarm clock. Her tear-filled, honey eyes fluttered open from the sudden noise and groaned at the clock. "Ugh, wish this alarm clock from mama wasn't so annoying…" she muttered rolling off the bed and turning off the clock. She brought her slender, cream colored hand to her eye and began rubbing it as she waddled off to her desk. She flipped the calendar and sighed deeply.

"Daijoubu desuka, Amu-chan?" questioned Miki, as she hovered over to her dearest friend.

"Ah, betsu-ni, Miki…" she sighed gazing at the calendar once more.

"Hontou desu ka?" she gazed at Amu with questioning and curious eyes.

"Yes, I'm completely positive, Miki. Now, where are Ran and Suu?" she questioned, looking around the room curiously.

"Ah, Suu and Ran are still asleep; they wouldn't stop chattering all night" she sighed hovering over to the basket where Suu and Ran were still sleeping.

"Well, alright then. You stay here for today with Suu and Ran. Take a nap and relax, feel free to make some food and please don't cause any trouble. I'll probably be home much later, though. Don't worry, alright?"

"Hai…"Miki drooled dreamingly at Amu's words as she fell into a deep sleep next to the others. Amu couldn't help but smile at her small companions. Her true characters….her…'would be selves'.

Amu made her way to the closet and pulled out her uniform and brought it to her mirror, hanging it over the top. She gazed at her body and checked herself out.

"Hmmm….not bad Amu, not bad!" she cheered to herself. "The years sure have been kind to you, BANZAI!" she giggled at the mirror. Amu was now a high school student, not only that but she was a senior as well. Amu gazed at herself quietly once more, running her slender and long fingers through her long, vibrantly pink and lustrous hair. All grown up, a five foot nine princess of Koyo High School. Her cool and spicy personality definitely survived and became even more popular in high school. Amu reached for her uniform, a grey and black french cut blouse, a black skirt and black knee socks. Looking at her uniform reminded her of Ikuto and his visits.

"That's right…he went to the same high school…before he…" she sighed gazing at herself again. She put on her uniform and whispered to herself. "7 years…it's been….7 years."

"Amu…" the deep and soft voice whispered in her mind.

A tear slowly ran down her cheek as she left her home. Before leaving her property and closing the gate she looked up expectantly at the balcony outside her room.

Flash back

-Seven years ago, exactly-

"Amu, it's over!" cheered Utau as she hugged Amu tightly with such happiness and content. Yukari and Ikuto stood happily watching from a short distance away.

"Easter no longer exists! I no longer have to do those terrible things…." She cheered tearfully.

"I'm so proud of you guys, you did a great work fighting hard against your step-father" smiled Amu as she looked up and made eye contact with Ikuto. He smiled back, surprisingly, and raised a blush to her face.

Later on that day

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered as he entered her room from the balcony.

"Please…I hate it when you cry…don't….I…." he said as he leaned closer to her and…

end of flash back

Amu quickly snapped herself out of the flash back and sweat dropped before closing the gate and heading to school. She tried to keep her mind busy by reading signs and billboards on the way to school. Finally, she could see her school entrance. The large brick wall covered with rose vines and moss. On the top of the brick wall stood a sign with gold colored letters reading 'Koyo High School'. Amu admitted that her school was indeed beautiful. The school consisted of three, hundred year old buildings, obviously renovated and taken well care of. She slowly made her way into the front yard entrance bringing a confident and delicate smile to her face.

"Ohayo, Hinamori-San!" greeted a teacher making their way into the school.

"Ohayo, Sensei. How is your morning so far?"

"Ah, very well. How kind of you to ask. You are defiantly an amazing young woman, a great example." Amu smiled at the compliment and continued further into the yard.

"Ah, Amu-san!" called a young man from behind Amu. She smiled kindly when she saw who it was.

"Ohayo, Tadase-kun. How are you?"

"Oh….very…f-fine…t-thanks!" he blushed when Amu began smiling. "A reminder, the student council will be having a meeting after school in the board room." Amu glanced at Tadase and realized just how much he had grown. He had a slightly built body and his hair was still the same, but it definitely still suited him.

"Oh, what could it possibly be for, Tadase-kun?" she questioned curiously.

"Just event preparation, don't forget to tell Nagehiko. I've got Rima and Yaya. See you!" he smiled running off in the opposite direction.

Ah yes, the student council, how could Amu forget. The guardians no longer existed for they were no longer needed. It was Rima who suggested in their third year that they all run for positions for the school council. Luckily, all were awarded a position.

The day was as tiring and as hectic as usual but Amu didn't mind it at all.

"Alright, students. Be sure to remember to finish your essays tonight, they are due tomorrow. Have a safe trip home!" the teacher yelled as the students rushed out of the classroom. Amu placed her text books in her bag and left the classroom. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her old friend waiting for her outside the classroom door.

"U-Utau?! Is that you?!" she yelled unbelievingly at the girl before her.

"Amu!!" yelled Utau as she leapt into Amu's arms. "I missed you….sooo sooo much!" Amu smiled at her friend.

"I've missed you too, Utau. What are you doing here?" she questioned. "I mean, you are a world famous celebrity, aren't you busy all the time?"

"Ah, can't I take time to visit my adorable friend? "she giggled pinching Amu's cheeks teasingly.

"Ah!! Of course you can, I'm just surprised, I haven't seen you in years!"

"True! Anyways, I'm here to talk to Tadase about a job he's offering me. Told me to meet up with him at the board room, so let's hurry up and GO GO GO!" she squealed hyperly as she dragged Amu quickly through the halls of the school.

"Tadase…President… present"

"Nagehiko…Vice President… present"

"Rima…Secretary… present"

"Yaya…Assistant Secretary…here!!"

"Amu…Treasurer…present"

"Now, on with the meeting" said Tadase, as he got up from his chair. "Today we will be discussing the main event for the seniors this year, the senior prom." Amu groaned.

"The Prom will be taking place on school property in the third building hall and will be in a month from today" continued Nagehiko as he handed out sheets with more information.

"Please…please don't let it be frilly…please!!" cried Amu with pleading eyes.

"No worries, Amu-chan. You'll be one of the decorators and organizers" smiled Nagehiko calming Amu down.

"Anyways, why is Utau here?" pointed Yaya bringing Utau to everyone's attention.

"Well, Utau will be performing at the Prom. She's very talented and many of our students enjoy her music so it's perfect" smiled Tadase.

"Not only will I put on a great show, I'll also have the help of my new manager…" said Utau as she smiled at Amu's direction. Amu just sat there confused until she heard a loud knock at the board room door.

"Utau…seriously don't run off next time while I'm talking to you…" said Ikuto as he walked into the room. He paused when he noticed who the people were in the room. Everyone paused, jaw dropped when they realized who Utau's manager was.

"Ikuto…your brother?" questioned Nagehiko still frozen.

Amu stood from her seat wide eyed gazing at Ikuto.

'Why….why now….' She thought in her head.

end of chapter one

Author's note:

This is only the first chapter and my first fan fiction.

Hope you enjoyed it. I'll add the second chapter as soon as I finish it. Enjoy

Ps. I don't read reviews at all so sorry if you guys ask stuff, etc.

Japanese words and sayings in this fan fiction

-Daijoubu Desuka: Means "Are you alright/ok?"

-Ohayo Gozai Mashta: Means "Good Morning."

-Hai: means "Yes"

-Betsu-ni: means "Nothing in particular."

- Hontou desu ka: means "Are you sure?"

-Chii: is an informal and friendly suffix at the end of someone's name.

-San: means "Mr." or "Ms."

-Chan: is an informal way of addressing children, female friends, and female family members.

-Kun: an informal way of addressing a male but is also known to address females as well.

-Senpai: used to address senior colleagues or mentors.

-Sensei: means "Teacher."

-Sama: a formal way of addressing someone. A more formal version of referring someone as San.


	2. What happened Seven Years Ago

On the Best Night of My Teenage Life ,You Confessed

**On the Best Night of My Teenage Life, You Confessed**

**Shugo Chara fan fiction by x-DefineMe-x**

_DISCLAIMER: I, X-DEFINEME-X, DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO PEACH PITS._

**Chapter Two**

"Ikuto…your brother?" questioned Nagehiko still frozen.

Amu stood from her seat wide eyed gazing at Ikuto.

'Why….why now….' She thought in her head.

Before her stood the man, the man who had caused her heart ache for almost 7 years. He stood before the group a much taller, prestigious and built gentleman. His usual blue hair still existent, wearing a white button up shirt, blue tie, and blue suit pants. Along his side he held a briefcase. Amu could feel her heart throbbing from the pain of seeing him again. Ikuto couldn't help but stare at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Amu…" he whispered to himself as he stepped closer to her with now sad and desperate orbs. Tadase immediately leapt towards Amu and grabbed Ikuto's arm before he could reach for her, sending a death glare in his direction.

"Utau, please…continue" Tadase said continuing the silenced conversation. Utau nodded at her cousin and continued her speech.

"As I was mentioning before, Ikuto will be my new manager." Ikuto forcefully released himself from Tadase's grip before continuing.

"I've also prepared some plans, mostly rough drafts concerning this year's event, the Prom." Ikuto reached into his brief case pulling out his lap top and opening it. "All the plans as of this moment are only concerning the stage organization and the table assortments, the rest will be organized by the student council. We plan to have the entire event planned and completed in two weeks."

"Alright then, tomorrow we will have another meeting concerning all other sections in need of organization and create teams of two people. Meeting adjourned" smiled Tadase as his friends packed up and left the room and talked about the prom.

The sun could be seen setting in the distance turning the student council room a light orange hue.

Amu proceeded to get up from her chair and walked towards the tall windows. She sighed as she gazed at the school yard, watching the ant sized students run with their peers out into the distance. Unaware of the other presence in the room she spoke to her self slowly. "Why did it have to happen now…why…?"

"Why did what have to happen, Amu?" a deep voice whispered seductively from behind her and wrapped her in their arms.

"I-Ikuto?" she shivered realizing that it was indeed him. He moved his mouth into her hair and sighed deeply. "Did you miss me, Amu?"

Amu shivered once more and shoved away from him roughly. Ikuto stood there, surprised by her actions.

"Why…Why would I miss you? Not after what you did…" she sniffed quietly as cold tears began to drip like a faucet from her eyes.

Flash Back

-7 years ago exactly-

Ikuto stood at the entrance of her balcony, the moon light silhouetting his figure into that of an angel.

"Amu…" he whispered into her room. Amu quickly turned around and smiled.

"Ikuto, why are you here?" she questioned curiously.

"I can't talk to you anymore, let alone see you…" he sighed sadly looking away from her as he entered her room.

Amu giggled as if Ikuto had just told her an extremely hilarious joke. "Why not? I mean, Easter's over isn't it?" she gazed at him curiously.

"Easter is over….but my step father, we don't know what he'll do. He might be on the brink of revenge. Yukari's…." he grimaced before continuing. "Yukari's dead."

Amu's eyes widened in shock as tears began falling from her eyes. "How?! We just saw her only hours ago. She was so happy that things were finally over! How Ikuto? How?!" she screamed falling into Ikuto's chest. Ikuto held her tightly into his arms as he felt her sob. "So, why is it that you won't be able to be near me anymore?" she finally whispered between sobs into his chest. Ikuto leaned his head onto hers and whispered comfortingly. "He murdered Yukari. I can't allow the same thing to happen to you. I'm sure he doesn't know where you live. But one thing I am sure is that if I keep visiting you he'll definitely find you and…" he stopped as a single cold tear left his eye and landed on Amu's nose. Amu looked up, eyes red and stained, and was shocked to see Ikuto's beautiful blue orbs shedding tears. She felt him hold her tightly into his arms and fall to his knees, shivering every time he sobbed and gasped. Amu hesitantly wrapped her arms gently around his torso, issuing him the comfort he needed at that very moment. Amu was deeply confused. 'Why would he cry over me, anyways?' she thought to herself.

"Amu…I care about you" he whispered into her ear softly. Amu blushed at those words and shock her head disbelievingly.

"I do, Amu. I truly do…wholeheartedly." Ikuto released his hold of Amu and rubbed his eyes free of stray tears. He then turned around and walked into the balcony. "I have to go…before he finds me" he whispered climbing onto the edge.

"Ikuto!" yelled Amu grabbing onto his arm. Ikuto turned around, surprised.

"Amu…please…." he debated with her but only saw more tears stream from her face.

"Please…please stay the night with me" she whispered embarrassment showing on her face.

"Alright" he smiled placing his feet onto the floor and walking into her room.

Amu and Ikuto made their way into her bedroom and lay on her small bed. Amu clinged onto Ikuto afraid that he would escape before morning. Ikuto held her closely assuring her silently that he definitely would stay there as promised. He sighed quietly into Amu's hair as she was close to falling asleep.

"Amu…" he whispered.

"Mmmm?" she replied.

"Never forget how much I care for you…" he whispered into her cheek, kissing it softly.

"I love you, Ikuto" she muttered before falling into her deep sleep. Ikuto couldn't help but feel sad knowing he wouldn't be able to see her until his step father was dealt with.

-Morning-

Amu woke up that morning indeed realizing that he left that very morning. Suddenly something shinning in the morning light caught her eye. On the very pillow Ikuto had been sleeping on lay the Dumpety key. She couldn't help but cry into the pillow as she held it.

End of Flash Back

Ikuto grabbed her hand and held it, filled with concern as he saw the tears fall quickly down her face. "Amu, I had to go…just to keep you safe. I lo-" Ikuto was immediately cut off when Amu pulled her hand away from his.

"Shut up!" she muttered monotonously, hiding her face from Ikuto.

"But Amu!" Ikuto argued back. "I can be here for you now…" he sighed sadly.

"And why is that, all of a sudden?" Amu didn't pity him at all.

"He passed away…my step father. Only a few days ago, actually. That's how I know you'll be safe!" he yelled holding onto her arm, trying to pull her closer to him. Amu, building up with anger, shoved him out of her way roughly and made her way to the door way. "It's too late…" she muttered before closing the door behind her.

'It's too late…' Those words echoed into his mind as he backed himself into the wall. Bringing his hand to his face, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "Is it…really…that late, Amu?" he sighed quietly into his hand. Suddenly, he heard the door open again.

"Amu, I'm sorry…I…"Ikuto stopped when he realized who it was.

"Tadase?"


	3. Authors Note

Dear Readers:

I'm terribly sorry for not updating for a long while. I've been in the process of moving into my new condo downtown and things have been hectic. Currently, i do not have any internet connection at my home, sucks when the people who are SUPPOSED to come don't show up at all. I'm at my boyfriends house right now typing this out and i'm assuring you all that i will be finishing off the story. There's no way i'd ever leave you hanging on!

Keep your ears perked for the next chapter, which hopefully will be posted by the end of this week.

Thank you very much for reading the story and thank you very much for your patience.

Love always,

Define-Me


End file.
